1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an electronic device having a proximity sensor and method for controlling the electronic device.
2. Description of Related Arts
There exist today many styles of input devices for performing operations in an electronic system. The operations generally correspond to moving a cursor and making selections on a display screen. By way of example, the input devices may include buttons, switches, keyboards, mice, trackballs, touch pads, joy sticks, or touch screens. Each of these devices has advantages and disadvantages that are taken into account when designing the electronic system.
Although devices such as these work well, there are continuing efforts to improve their form, feel and functionality. An improved input means and an operational method associated therewith is therefore desired.